The Sonic's Return
by Fineeve1
Summary: Han pasado 8 años desde la muerte de Sonic. Tails ahora tiene 15 años, y se ha quedado con la responsabilidad de proteger su mundo del mal, ahora que su hermano mayor no esta con el, y por sucesos inesperados, ellos volveran a reunirse.


_**01 - Cuando la muerte está cerca… - **_

_  
>Apareció así de la nada, nadie sabia quien era o de donde diablos había venido…<br>Tenia un poder abrumador, y con solo escuchar su voz, te retorcías de angustia y desesperación.  
>Había algo en su mirada que enviaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo… una sensación deberas traumante…<p>

Y No vino con buenas intenciones a este mundo.

***  
>Hubieron varios que le hicieron, querían recuperar algo muy preciado para ellos, pero sus intenciones no iban a cumplirse sin dar pelea.<p>

Se libró una feroz batalla , parecía una lucha interminable, todo el sufrimiento que sus enemigos padecían era una sensación muy excitante para él.  
>Cada ser que lo enfrentaba caía derrotado a sus pies, acaso era invencible?, nadie podía derrotarlo?...<p>

*silencio*

?: soy invencible, acaso no lo entienden, nada de lo que hagan, podre detenerme… (risa malvada).

!: invencible dices?

Un grito de esperanza resonó en aquel sangriento campo de batalla.

!: NADIE ES INVENCIBLE Y MENOS UN TIPO COMO TÚ!

La siniestra figura dirigió su temible mirada hacia el único ser que se atrevió a verlo de frente.

Aquel valiente comenzó a caminar hacia este despreciable ser…el cual, ya había dejado casi muertos a la mayoría de sus amigos y gente a la que se le dio la tarea de proteger.

!: acaso te crees invencible, verdad?

!: pues te diré una cosa, NADIE LO ES! Diciéndolo en tono furioso…VENGARE A CADA UNO DE ELLOS, NO DEJARE QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA…

Luego de estas palabras un silencio se apodero de ese macabro escenario…  
>?: *sonrisa malevola*<br>!: eh?, de… de que…te ríes bastardo…  
>La siniestra figura por fin decidió hablar…<br>?: aparentas no tener miedo, pero… puedo verlo en tu mirada…  
>!: yo… yo no tengo miedo, y menos de un tipo como tu.<p>

?: tu mayor temor, lo puedo hacer realidad…  
>!: mi…mi mayor temor?...no digas tonterías…<br>?: yo vengo de otra dimensión,  
>!: eh?<br>?: pero lejos de esa insignificancia… te haz preguntado, por que vine precisamente aquí?

?: Mírame bien y dime si no me parezco a alguien que conoces?

Este oscuro ser salio de las sombras.  
>!: que?, no es posible, estas jugando con mi mente…<br>?: he venido a deshacerme de alguien…  
>!: No, no te atrevas ni a pensarlo siquiera…<br>?: no necesito de tu permiso … es un estorbo al que vine a desaparecer…  
>!: sobre mi cadáver bastado!<p>

En cuestión de segundos y a una abrumadora velocidad, nuestro valiente héroe se dirigió hacia su nuevo enemigo, quizás el más malvado que había enfrentado en toda su vida…

Cuando al fin logro acercarse lo suficientemente , comenzó a escuchar voces y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Se detuvo muy bruscamente y se estrelló frente a unas rocas cercanas, la velocidad había sido tan fuerte que el impacto resonó a varios Kilómetros de ahí. Cuando al fin logro medio recuperarse de ese violento estrellamiento… abrió sus ojos y su mirada se agrandó…

Aparecieron de la nada miles de figuras…

Cada una repitiendo su nombre.

Y comenzaron a decir cosas diferentes…

*ayúdame por favor*  
>*tengo miedo*<br>*no quiero morir*

!: No, no voy a permitir que te pase nada…

Cerró los ojos para intentar mitigar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que estas voces le provocaban…

Cuando hizo esto, al instante sintió algo ardiente en su pecho…

!: ahhhhhhhhhggggrrrrr! – comenzó a gritar en dolor

Abrió sus ojos y vio un liquido carmesí verted cerca de el… toco con su mano el pecho y cuando la levanto hacia el, pudo notar su guante, empapado de sangre… salía masivamente y parecía que nunca se detendría…

El siniestro enemigo estaba frente a él.

?: me gusta ver a la gente sufriendo…pero no solamente por una herida de muerte…

!: …?

Cuando este demoníaco ser camino lejos de él, este le mostró algo, pero no era un algo, sino un alguien.

Yaciendo en el suelo y con una herida muy profunda, logró reconocer a ese alguien…

!: No, no!

?: miedo acaso?...

El pobre joven estaba muy mal herido y se debilitaba más por causa de la sangre que perdía rápidamente… intentaba levantarse, pero no podía… parecía que estaba cargando varias toneladas sobre su cuerpo.

Sin compasión y con mucha malicia en su voz comenzó a dirigir unas palabras a su indefensa victima…

?: vine desde muy lejos para conocerte, pequeño…

El indefenso temblaba de miedo…

!: DEJALO! Comenzó a gritar de desesperación…

Sonriendo malévolamente dijo:

?: ahora a lo que vine… dile adiós a tu amigo…

Una enormes garras comenzaron se comenzaron a formar. Y con una atravesó el pecho del pequeño…

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente de terror.

**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

!:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Gritando de angustia.

La sangre se derramo por todas partes.

El pequeño vomitó mucha sangre y comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

Las garras podrían verse a través del pecho de esta pobre criatura…

?: sabes que es lo que tengo en mi mano…?

!: O_O…?

?: Solo escucha…esta ultima melodía…

Lo que traía en su garra palpitaba…

!: O_O... NO, NO ESTA PASANDO, ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA…

?: mira, observa detenidamente como cada vez y cada vez se aminora su palpito… como toda música, en algún momento se detendrá…

El pálpito comenzó a sonar cada vez más lento y luego se detuvo…  
>Esta era la señal de que su victima había caído en garras de la muerte…<p>

!: … NO…

?: parece que he cumplido mi propósito…matar es divertido, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer, estando fuera de mi camino, será fácil cumplir con mis planes, y ahora no tengo nada mas que hacer en este miserable mundo.

Entonces le dio una mirada rápida…

¡!: no te preocupes por esas insignificantes heridas… no vas a morir, pero su muerte quedara grabada en tu memoria, y cada dia de tu vida, será miserable y llena de dolor…

Una estela oscura comenzó a cubrir a ese desgraciado y en instantes como apareció, desapareció, dejando el cuerpo ensangrentado de esa criatura en el suelo, junto con sus entrañas de fuera…

Un profundo silencio se apodero de ese lugar…

La mirada de ese joven estaba llena de dolor, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, jamás en la vida imagino, que algo así, sucedería algún día.

!: no, no… pude, hacer …nada… yo … yo…pude haberlo evitado… POR QUE DEMONIOS NO PUDE DETENERLO!

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control.  
>El dolor de perdida era más fuerte que el de sus heridas…<p>

Su mirada comenzaba a ponerse borrosa…  
>Y entre cada parpadeo, creyó ver a una figura muy resplandeciente, acercarse al pequeño difunto.<p>

La figura volteo a verlo y dijo:

¡!: ha llegado su hora…he venido por su alma, antes de que esta se corrompa.

To be continued...

_

Capitulo 2 - Proximamente...


End file.
